Naruto: Mob Doctor, Addict, Suicidal
by The First-Born
Summary: Framed and sent to prison, Naruto is banned from ninja duty and finds that he has nothing to live for. Studing medical books in prison, he starts helping the unlawful side while developing an addiction to painkillers. SuicidalNaruto Drug and alchol abuse
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Mob Doctor, Addict, Suicidal

Chapter 1

-xXx-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-xXx-

(I own nothing)

(1 US Dollar will equal 80 Yen)

-xXx-

The streets of Konoha were silent, all around the village civilians slept soundly without a care in the world. But there was one section that never slept, forever awake, always moving. Konoha's Redlight District, no matter what village, no matter how much a village will say that it's the cleanest, safest, or strongest they all have a place were sin runs ramped

Konoha loves to say that they are the safest village around, that their crime rate was nearly non-existent, but it was a lie.

"Shit, Ken dude your bleeding!"

Just because you don't openly see it doesn't mean that it is not there. As it gets harder for a criminal, whether it's an organized Yakuza or a low profile thug, they are forced to change and adapt to the ever changing way or be doomed to failure.

"Fuck man the blade broke, it's still inside you!"

You'd think that with all the ninja protecting the village that crime would be nonexistent, but it's merely a romantic notion, something that one dreams of while looking at their child and ignoring the other boy with neglectful parents. They don't want to see the truth, that the little boy is beaten by a drunk dad while his mom does drugs, just like how they don't want to see that their ninja protectors are, in fact, human and easily bribed to look the other way while a girl is pimped, drugs sold, or places robbed.

"We have to get him to a hospital or he'll die!"

"And say what, that he fell into a knife? Hospitals report things like that, we'll be arrested before morning!"

"Well we have to do something, if we don't he'll die!"

"Don't worry, I know a guy… here help me pick Ken up."

"AHhhh!"

"Shut up Ken, this is all your fault in the first place,"

Humans are fickle creatures in the first place, their lives are just so short… so frail. One can not really blame them for their actions, their like educated beasts. No matter how smart one is it will always make a stupid mistake if given the chance.

"So who is this guy, he associated with a family?"

"No, he doesn't give two shits about who controls what here. He'll help and wont report us but it'll cost,"

"Ahh… fucking… bitch."

"Just hold on Ken, we'll be there soon."

Konoha was home to three rival factions of criminals, the first two were foreign Yakuza branching into Konoha, the first being the Hojo clan. They mostly fought with their rivals the Dojima clan but after they started getting a foothold in the village, a third side emerged and fought them both. They were mainly gangs formed in Konoha that didn't like the Yakuza strong-arming their way into their home but they had trouble with in-fighting with each other.

"Damn… that slut did a number on you Ken."

"Fuck… you,"

"Both of you shut the hell up, we're here."

"Dude this place is a shit hole!"

"Maybe but this is the best place to get help for Ken and not get arrested. Now help me get him upstairs and keep your mouth shut."

They had traversed many back ally walkways to stay out of sight and finally made it to a corner of Konoha's red-light district. The place they were at was a rickety apartment building covered in graffiti of the various gangs, windows were busted out or boarded up on the bottom floors and the staircase leading up to the upper floor was made of concrete and broken tiles while the guardrail was rusty and barley holding its own weight.

"Can we really trust this guy?"

"It's not the first time I've been here, as long as we pay him off, he'll keep quite about us."

"Why don't we just force him to help? Why should we pay him our hard earned cash?"

"Don't even think about it, he has friends in high places around here. We even threaten him the Hokage comes knocking with a squad of ninja… now stuff it, we're here,"

The door was solid, unlike the others that they passed, most of which were cheaply made and easy to break by accident. It didn't have a peephole or any little marking on it to make the door pretty to look at, it was simply a solid wooden door with a small tarnished metal number nailed to it. There was another nail hole on the left of it but it looked like it had been ripped off, leaving only the last one in place, the number nine.

-X-

Waking up to loud knocking from your front door wasn't a good way to start off your morning, waking up to said knocking and seeing that it was only 11:43at night was worse.

Tossing his sheets aside, a young man rolled out of bed, grumbling tiredly as he walked out of his bedroom and into the small den of his apartment, cutting on his lights as he did so.

"Fuck I'm coming!" he yelled while rubbing his eyes and huffing, not even having enough patience to pull on some pants while someone kept knocking on his door.

He reached his door and hit the lock before twisting the knob violently, "What?" he demanded harshly, looking at the three older men, one of which was being held up by the others and holding his side in pain.

"We need your help," the first said before the teen looked at them with a hard stare.

A second passed before he moved aside, "Bring him in," the teen ordered, letting them pass and looking out before shutting the door and locking it, "Kitchen table, I'll get my stuff."

The pair nodded and dragged their friend into the small kitchen where they laid him on the cheap folding table with his legs dangling over.

"A kid?" One questioned to the other, "You brought Ken to a kid?"

The other nodded, "Like it or not this kid can save Ken's life and keep us all out of jail at the same time, besides he knows how to doctor someone up just as good as any medic."

"Who is he?"

"It's considered rude to talk about someone behind their back," the teen said walking back in, wearing a tank top and a pair of orange pants, "The names Uzumaki Naruto, remember it,"

The two Yakuza stepped out of the way as the blonde carried a large first-aid kit with him and set it on his chair before opening it and pulling on some rubber gloves, "So what's happened?"

"Well we were at this bar-" the first one started only to have Naruto cut him off.

"I don't really care about what you were doing," he told them while pulling the wounded man's leather jacket aside and lifting his shirt, "I only want to know what happened,"

"Stabbed, I think the tip broke off," the other man said.

Naruto looked at the wound, ignoring the blood that streamed from the stab and onto his tiled floor, "Make yourselves useful and bring me the metal case from my freezer," he ordered while pulling a pair of scissors from his case and cutting the bloody T-shirt off.

One of them retrieved the case from his freezer and handed it to him, before being told to wait in the den.

Naruto dug through his kit until he found a syringe and opened the metal case that had been stored in his freezer to reveal a set of glass bottles full of clear liquid. He opened the hypodermic needle and filled it with the liquid before injecting the man and watching as he stopped gasping at the pain and lolled his head from side to side limply. The liquid was a powerful pain medication that could make a burn victim think that rubbing sandpaper against his burns felt like having sex, it was highly addictive and extremely illegal to own outside of a hospital and you needed a license to handle it.

With the patient in his own little world, Naruto continued his work, fishing out the broken knife tip from the mans side and tossing it on his counter before cleaning the wound and stitching it up carefully. Over that he placed a bandage to cover the exposed stitching and collected his equipment before walking out, pulling the bloody rubber gloves off and throwing them away.

"He'll live, just don't let him stress his stitches and he should be fine."

"So can we take him back to his place?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, he'll be out for a few hours but before that… we must discuss the matter of my fee."

"It's ok, I already know how much," the one who had known about him said, pulling out a roll of yen notes and handing them over, "80000 yen,"

Naruto nodded and the pair picked up their limp friend before going, leaving him alone to clean up the blood and throw away the used needle.

With all the blood cleaned up and his floor spotless, Naruto looked up at his clock and sighed before looking at the glass vial and reaching for a needle. At the age of 15, Naruto had been living in this shithole apartment complex alone for well over ten years. The landlord was a bitch and hated him but as long as he paid his rent on time she was happy to just ignore him.

At the age of 12, he had finally graduated from the ninja academy as dead last in his class but that didn't bother him. Sadly for him, only a few months into ninja life, he was dragged from his bed and accused of stealing ninjustu scrolls from one of the village clans, they had no real proof of his guilt but the Hokage was powerless to stop them from sending him to prison for a year. Being found guilty, Naruto's rank as a Genin of Konoha was stripped from him and he was banned from ever returning to service.

While he was stuck in the dirty little prison cell, Naruto was allowed to read books as solitary confinement was a mentally taxing thing for a child and with nothing else to do but stare blankly at a wall, he began reading medical books until he could name every bone in the body to pointing out every pressure point a human had.

After the year was up, he was released from prison only to find that the ones who went to the academy with him had forgotten all about his existence. Team Seven had replaced him with some pale emo that outdid Sasuke in the emo department, and no one else really wanted anything to do with him now that people thought that he was a thief.

He lived off his tiny stipend each month for as long as he could but it wasn't enough, he tried to find a job but people didn't like him already so now that he was seen as a thief, no one would trust him. But soon he decided to say fuck it and became what they called him, using his ninja training to break into stores at night and steal what he needed. He had been known to lead ANBU on merry chases around the village at the age of ten so getting in and out of a place without leaving a sign of his presence was child's play.

Naruto tied to rubber strip around his arm and pressed the needle directly into his vein before injecting himself with the drug and tossing it into the trash. Having used it so much he now had a resistance to the liquid and was able to store the case away before shuffling to his front door to lock it. After that things started getting murky, like trying to run in a tar pit. Before the drugs knocked him into a drug induced coma, Naruto managed to drop face first onto his bed before life passed him by.

-X-

"Ahh… shit that stings!"

Naruto sat at his table while stitching up some idiots knuckles, said idiot was a fighter for one of Konoha's homegrown gangs that had warrants out on him so the hospital was a no go. He also didn't care about what people said about the blonde and figured that a fellow criminal was a good friend to have, especially when he could stitch you up and give you something for the pain.

"Oh quit you whining," he muttered to the older man, "I'm nearly finished,"

Everyday Naruto had someone looking for medical help that didn't involve going to hospitals, stab wounds and cuts in need of stitching were a main thing, broken or dislocated bones were second, and he had even had to treat some major burns from tortured gangsters before so using these various connection he was able to get his hands on all sorts of ill-gotten goods while his building became a neutral zone between gangs.

The man paid and left, thinking the blond who took the money and stored it before walking to his fridge and pulling out a bottle of sake and a pill bottle from his pocket. Popping a handful of Vicodin into his mouth, he guzzled them down with a bottle of sake before turning and pulling his shoes on to go out tossing the now empty pill bottle into the dumpster beside the building.

Naruto had been doing random drugs for years, starting nearly a month after being released from prison, starting out on stolen cough medicine from shops then gradually getting into the stronger stuff as he went on. Before using his knowledge in medicine to heal thugs and gangsters, he was using what he knew to steal a bottle of pain pills from pharmacies every now and then but when a thug from down the street passed out near his door, having used the room next-door to hide from rival Yakuza, Naruto pulled him into his apartment and took pity on him.

The man had been badly beaten and stabbed, he even had a long piece of glass stuck into his thigh. So while he was unconscious, Naruto laid him in his bathtub and used everything he knew to help.

From what he had on hand at the time from his stealing, Naruto was able to use a sewing needle and dental floss to close the wound left by the glass and sacrificed one of his old shirts to use as bandaging. The smaller cuts and scrapes were cleaned with rubbing alcohol and left uncovered since he didn't have Band-Aids.

When he finally woke up a day later, he was surprised to find himself laying in a bathtub with a thirteen year old standing over him, especially when said teen was the demon brat.

Naruto explained that he had found the man and saved his ass from Yakuza before handing him a pain pill for his soreness, quickly changing the local gang member's opinion of him. Although he hadn't said it out loud, he saw the label on the bottle and knew that Naruto had stolen the medicine and accepted the blond as a fellow criminal.

So with his pain dulled by the medication, the nameless thug thanked the blonde, handing him a few thousand yen for his trouble and limped home to tell his fellow gang members to lay off the kid, that he wasn't what they believed.

Before then, all of his pills came from robberies, but now he got them from some Dojima Yakuza who had a way to steal them from the warehouse that they were stored in before getting shipped out.

Naruto felt himself getting lightheaded as he walked down main street and instantly knew that he had made a grievous error in taking all those pills with alcohol. Stumbling into a trashcan, he drew a lot of attention to himself as he vomited and fell just before he began shaking. The last thing he saw was an ANBU with long flowing purple hair jump down from a rooftop to help before blacking out.

-X-

Waking up, Naruto found himself laying on a hospital bed staring up at the dull whiteness of the ceiling before huffing, "A Hospital… could pass for Hell."

Hearing a small huff next to him, he turned to see a nurse looking at him from the corner of her eyes with a disgusted face.

He hummed, "Well your ugly ass is here, this could easily be hell." he muttered loudly before reaching up to rub his face, only to find his right hand cuffed to the railing, "What the-?"

Someone next to him cleared his throat.

Naruto looked over to see the Ex. Third Hokage sitting in the chair with a small sad smile, dressed in a normal clan robe now that Tsunade returned to replace him. He looked better than the last time he had seen him, some weeks after being released from prison, but he'd cut out his own tongue before complementing the old bastard.

"If it isn't Sarutobi," he groaned, "I guess I really am in hell,"

The old man sighed, tucking the small book that he had been reading into his robe pocket, "No Naruto-kun, your not dead," he said softly like a grandfather would to his grandchild.

Naruto huffed and turned to stare up at the ceiling, "Then why are you here?"

"I'm still listed as your emergency contact here, the hospital called me."

The blond snorted, "What, hoping to be here when I finally die?"

"Naruto-kun you know that-"

"Just save it, you abandoned me… I get framed for something that I didn't do and waste away in prison for a year then see you one time before you just vanish," the blond snarled before tugging at the handcuff again, "And why the fuck am I cuffed to the railing?"

At this point, the door opened and low and behold, there was the Hokage in all her blond, busty glory with a clipboard in hand while her apprentice Shizune followed behind.

"Thank you nurse, your dismissed," she stated before flipping through the pages on her board.

Naruto snorted again, "Wow a visit from two Hokages in ten minutes, must be a record of some kind."

"I see your awake, Naruto," Tsunade stated while turning to check the monitor next to his bed.

"Thanks for the update," he muttered, only to be ignored. The blond teen watched her turn a dial on the machine then hummed, "So the great Tsunade Senju decides to be my doctor, I feel so special," he said loudly and sarcastically while watching to see if he got a rise out of her.

"Considering the results of your Toxicology screening I'd have to agree that you are quite special… in the head," she shot back.

"Sarcasm truly isn't your strong suit, have you considered staying where you actually know a thing or two about running things?" Rather or not he had just insulted her ability to insult or be the Hokage wasn't missed by the others in the room.

"Ok… well how about this, care to explain what we found?" She stopped only long enough to flip to the page, "Enough alcohol to destroy your liver, multiple Stimulants including Cocaine and Amphetamines, Massive amounts of Codeine, Hydrocodone, Morphine, Heroin, Soma, and Phencyclidine (PCP). How your still alive and breathing without assistance I'll never know."

Sarutobi, Shizune, and Tsunade looked at the young addict as he laid there, waiting for an answer.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked them bitterly, "No matter what I tell you the truth is already clear in your minds, nothing I say will change what you think. Yeah, I drink and do drugs so the fuck what?"

"Naruto-kun your only 15, you have a problem," Sarutobi started only for Naruto to laugh hatefully.

"Oh yeah, go on and say that, you smoke that pipe of yours more than the Hokage drinks and yet you preach to me that I have a problem. You know what, I don't have a problem with what I do, it's other people who have a problem with what I do. If I overdose and die or choke to death on my own vomit oh well what else do I have to live for?" he glared at them and slowly said, "All I truly have in this world is time, no purpose, no home, no one waiting for me, no family, no friends… I spend my day just waiting for the one thing I'm certain of in this world... The drugs just help pass the time."

With that, Naruto laid back and stared at the lights above his bed, "Arrest me or release me, it doesn't matter much either way, theirs nothing more you or this village can take to make my life any worse than it already is."

_To be continued..._

-X-


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Mob Doctor, Addict, Suicidal

Chapter 2

-xXx-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-xXx-

(I own nothing)

(1 US Dollar will equal 80 Yen)

-xXx-

Naruto huffed in agitation while he laid on his hospital bed, one hand cuffed to the railing as nurses recorded tests and Anbu watched him from the shadows. It had been a week since his overdose and ever since he had been placed on suicide watch.

Normally a patient on suicide watch had a family member or friend stay with them but with no friends or family to speak of the Hokage had Anbu assigned to watch him. He knew that because one had caught him just before leaving out the front door and returned him to his room before replacing his handcuff and taking the paperclip that he used to open the lock.

Hiruzen Sarutobi visited at least once a day, sometimes trying to talk to him or just talking out loud. Whenever Naruto did talk it was bitter and sarcastic remarks but no matter how insulting, the old man took it and continued.

The blondes brooding was cut short as said old man walked in, giving him a small greeting before sitting next to him, signaling to the Anbu a small 'hello' in subtle sign language.

"So Naruto-kun, how are you today?" he asked sincerely to the boy.

Naruto only snorted, "You ask this everyday but hey, luckily for you my only other problem besides being chained to the bed is that my head is killing me." he sneered with a lot less venom than the days before.

"Your going through withdrawal-"

"Tch, thanks for the news flash captain obvious." he muttered, "You and that Anbu over there are just wells of entertainment,"

"The Anbu is here for your own protection Naruto-kun," the retired Hokage told him, "I'm here to talk to you so you'd have at least some human contact,"

"I believe you on that last part, Nurse Wideload over there looks like she eats her own weight in lard and I'm questioning writher or not she is human,"

The nurse stiffened and turned on her heel, "Why I never!" she hissed while storming out of the room, making Naruto smirk lowly.

"So when's old saggy ass going to let me out?"

Hiruzen shrugged, "Don't know, maybe when you get clean and sober up,"

"So I'll be here till I die," he sighed, "Why not just lock me up and send me to prison?"

The old man sighed, "It's more complicated then that, your only a teen Naruto-kun, sending you to jail wont help you at all,"

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU WANT TO HELP!"

His sudden scream made the old man flinch while the ninja tensed up as the teen sat up in his bed, eyes glowing with anger, "Didn't bother you when I was twelve, so why care now that I'm fifteen, HUH?"

"Naruto calm down," he tried while holding his hands in a calming motion, "Things that you wouldn't understand are happening right now and your health is a main priority,"

During this Naruto rolled his eyes and flopped back down, "Yeah right… and the Hokage doesn't have knockers the size of watermelons,"

"Well if you cooperated more, maybe Tsunade would agree to release you if you agreed to go to classes,"

Naruto sat up and looked at him lamely, "Like AA… isn't that the group where drunks go to be healed by the 'power of prayer' and all that holy shit?"

"They've cured many people of their illnesses with faith before," Sarutobi defended.

The blond never blinked, "Oh please, all they do is trade one addiction for another, they go from drinking to religious dumb asses, besides isn't faith just another word for ignorance? I wouldn't walk into one of those meetings for the world…"

-X-

"Welcome back everyone, each and everyone of you are blessed to be here with us today."

Naruto fumed, damning the world for what happened just minutes ago. Tsunade signed him up for AA and had Anbu literally carry him into the building and sit him on one of the chairs just moments before the meeting started. Smart ass bitch, thought that she was so smart, well too bad for her that he still had plenty of pills at home as well as booze. He planned on drinking his ass off after class.

"First off I'd like to welcome our newest member," the councilor cheered in a overly preppy tone, motioning over to where he was sitting in the circle of folding chairs, "As with all new members, we'd like for you to stand and introduce yourself to the others, also, we like to begin the healing process by admitting your problem."

Huffing, Naruto stood, "Hello… my name is Naruto,"

"Hi Naruto," the others droned back.

"Ah… yeah… well I'm here because the Hokage wouldn't let me out of the hospital unless I agreed to come here,"

The councilor nodded, "And why did she send you?"

"Cause she's a fucking bitch,"

The others jerked back like he'd slapped them, surprised that he had just said that.

But Naruto ignored it, "And I blacked out in the middle of the village from an overdose as well as alcohol poisoning and seems to think that I'm some alcoholic druggie,

"Would you care to explain why she would think so? Talking about your problem will help you feel better about yourself and get this nasty burden off your back,"

"Well, she ran a tox screening, I guess she read the results,"

The AA counciler sighed in annoyance as the blond dodged questions. "And what did she find?"

"How much time do we got… how 'bout I just list off what she didn't find?"

"Surely it isn't that bad?"

Naruto shrugged, "Well…"

-X-

"How the hell did he get kicked out?" Tsunade demanded with wide eyes, looking at the AA letter she just recived from Shizune.

Her apprentice rubbed her nose, "Well Tsunade-sama, apparently AA was so shocked at what admitted to doing, they couldn't stop him from tearing at their programs and convincing the other members that AA didn't work,"

"So where is he right now?"

"I don't know, Anbu lost him in the confusion after everyone stormed out of the building,"

-X-

Naruto hummed to himself as he pulled up floor boards in the room next to his apartment with a hammer. Now that the Hokage now had this strange obsession with his health he had no doubt that his place would be a prime location for a surprise raid. He needed to hide his stuff and hide it well.

Tossing in a duffle bag full of medicine bottles, Naruto replaced the board before hooking up the ratty refrigerator that was abandoned there and hiding his vials behind a dusty ice trey. It hurt to have to hide all this stuff here, especially the bottles of pills, but he had a few small stashes back in his place that were easy to hide incase of a search.

With everything in its previous position, he retreated to his own apartment and took a painkiller for his headache, most likely a symptom from his week long withdrawal, and to watch a video while getting rid of all the alcohol he had left in the fridge.

Sitting down and flipping through the channels on his TV, he settled for a random adult pay-per-view from his stolen cable and charged it to his landlords account before kicking back and downing the first half of his first bottle.

The movie was decent… or at least he thought so, mixing meds with alcohol was discouraged for a reason after all. It was about some ninja leading a secret life or something, accepting bribes, and generally being a villain. It ended with him being chased down by his comrades and getting arrested before being sent to trial. The final scene was a desperate attempt at escape, breaking his cuffs and fighting his way to freedom, only to be killed by his ex-team and dying on the front steps of the courthouse.

But by the time the credits were rolling, he was out cold with seven empty bottles lined up on his floor.

-X-

A week passed without incident. Naruto hadn't seen hide nor hair of Anbu or even one of the Hokages at all but suspected that they were watching him somehow.

His daily patient flow was beginning to dwindle a bit as news of big crime busts were hitting the underground information rings and he figured that any injured persons had already been caught before they could even reach his place of business.

So to pass the time, and to fuck with the Anbu or anyone he suspected to be following him, he frequented titty bars and chuckled as he saw someone be denied entry only to try and argue with the bouncer and get thrown into an ally.

Of course the Hokage had sent some civilian to watch him, most people lost their feel for chakra after a year of prison and no one had bothered to check to see if he still had it. They must've thought that he would never sense the small chakra presences of a highly trained Anbu and decided to send a PI to investigate him, especially with his past of not trusting any ninjas around him so even if the man got caught by him, they must've thought that he wouldn't give a damn.

Finding a table with a view of the door, he smirked when the man returned, saying something to the bouncer only to be punched in the jaw and knocked out. He loved Yakuza owned strip clubs, without the right connections you had a better chance of groping Tsunade than sneaking in here. Both were doable but when you were caught you most likely died.

He was a neutral between the criminal gangs and families and each saw him as a valuable asset so all three fractions treated him as a friend to keep him happy to stitch their guys up, going as far as to not cause trouble if two opposing groups met near his building while looking for help or just happened to pass by.

"Hey baby, want a dance?" asked a scantly clad brunette.

"Sure,"

Naruto handed her a few yen notes and she began her erotic exotic dance.

-X-

Later that day

Tsunade banged her head on the desk, "How is it that we can't keep up with one brat?" she groaned out after reading the report that the man she hired to tail Naruto gave to her, after dragging himself out of the gutter that is.

"Well he was a ninja before his imprisonment, maybe he still knows some stuff. It would explain why normal village police and investigators are unable to keep track of him"

Tsunade's head popped up, "Shizune you're a saint, call a tracking team."

-X-

Team 8 was a talented tracking team led by Jonin Kurenai Yuhi, consisting of Genin Kiba Inuzuka along with his ninken Akamaru, Genin Hinata Hyuga, and Genin Shino Aburame. They were a good team with a lot of talent but lately their missions have been unsuccessful and the repetitive failures had put them in a bit of a funk.

Their latest mission or hunting down a notorious their by the name of Gosunkugi had been going well for the most part but before they could capture him a bounty hunter by the name of Sazanami caught the thief first.

With the failure to capture the thief, their Hokage had put them on reserve to train, but honesty they knew it was because she was starting to question their tracking ability. So they ran drills in the training areas, honing in their tracking abilities as best they could while preparing themselves to prove that they could be trackers once the Hokage pulled them from reserve.

Meeting at their usual training grounds, the three Genin waited only a few minutes longer than usual before their sensei appeared in a puff of smoke.

"So what's our training mission today?" Kiba asked while his waist high partner Akamaru stood next to him.

The three Genin looked expectedly to Kurenai as she pulled out a scroll, "There's been a change of plans, Hokage-sama has assigned us a new tracking mission."

"Really?" Hinata squeaked, her stutter gone but still quite like a mouse.

The Jonin nodded, "Yes, our mission is to keep track of a civilian here in the village and take notes on his daily routines,"

"Who's the target?" Shino questioned.

The dark haired woman opened the mission scroll to show them a picture, "It's Naruto Uzumaki, you should remember him."

"The dead last? Yeah I remember him, he was thrown in prison for stealing clan scrolls," the dog boy replied with a frown, thinking that the blond was trash and had stolen the scrolls. "When'd that bastard get out?"

"He was released only a year later, but the Hokage want's him watched now," she told them.

"Why? He gonna steal some more clan secrets?"

"Actually," Kurenai interjected, "Hokage-sama wants him to be watched for his health and safety, new evidence has been found by Jiraiya of the Sennin that point to his innocence,"

That shocked the three as they had all been convinced of the blondes guilt.

"That is classified information so you can tell no one else, you were told only because of your involvement here, now come on, we have to hurry and find him."

The four humans and one dog jumped into action, leaping through the trees in the direction of the village.

-X-

It took them a few hours of combing the streets without looking too obvious but they found the blond walking down the red light district wearing black track pants and a white wife beater. As he walked, they noticed that he seemed to blend in with the others there, being the dirtiest and poorest part of town they instantly knew that his life had to be much harder now than before.

Kurenai also noticed the small nods of acknowledgement that some of the people gave him, she also noted that most were dirty tattooed lowlifes but when you lived in a place like this she had no doubt that you'd know people, there were also a few… corner ladies that waved and winked at him calling him by name like they really knew him.

-X-

Naruto knew that he was being followed, not many ninja came through here and stayed hidden on the rooftops, most were here to drink or try and get lucky but they always walked on the road or kept roof hopping to their destination.

These however were only moving when he did, moving to get a better vantage point as he got out of range.

'Ninjas,' he thought with a frown. He figured that the Hokage would do this sooner or later but skipping the police visits and going straight to the military was strange.

He stopped and pulled out his bottle of Vicodin and took one, making sure that they saw it so the Hokage would know that he was still doing them, a nice 'fuck you' and a figurative slap to the face of both Hokages, old and oldest before he got rid of his shadows in a scary and questionable way, to do so he needed to ditch these clowns and call in a favor from Blaze, a leader in one of Konoha's home grown gangs.

-X-

From their positions around the target, each member of team eight whispered to each other through their headsets. Relaying to the others what they saw and what way he was going so another could move and keep ahead of the blond so that he would walk towards them.

"He's keeping straight," Kiba commented before cursing, "Wait he just turned down an ally,"

Kurenai stood from her place on top of a bar, "Moving to intercept," she told her team and jumping across the street and peeping over the edge and into the ally, only to see a dumpster full of trash, a bum, and a various fluids on the ground that she didn't want to know about.

"Damn it… I've lost him," she reported to her team, "Fan out, he can't be far."

Kurenai and Hinata took the rooftops while Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru took the streets, Kiba and Akamaru were better at tracking scent while Shino's bugs could track chakra if they got close enough, so while they tracked the blond on the streets, Hinata used her eyes to scan the buildings.

"My bugs can't sense him," Shino reported after twenty minutes.

"Sorry," Hinata squeaked.

Kurenai sighed, "I couldn't see him either,"

…

The Jonin started to worry, "Kiba?"

… Still nothing.

"Kiba's not responding," she quickly told the other two, "I'm going to look for him, you two keep looking, it's probably just a dead battery,"

-X-

"You ok Doc?"

Naruto looked at the scruffy looking teen and instantly recognized him, "Goro, what a surprise to see you here,"

The teenager shrugged, holding a crowbar in his hand while standing over an unconscious Kiba as well as his dog, "Well I saw this joker following you and figured that you were in trouble, is it really that surprising that I'd stop to help you?"

Goro was a troubled 19 year old, he dropped out at the age of 15, never could hold a job, smoked illegal substances and drank, all before turning 16. He sold drugs on the streets and broke into homes, he even did a year in prison for aggravated assault. When he turned 18 he was a enforcer for his gang, the sixth street boys but a year later he got into a fight with some sword carrying Yakuza and was carved up pretty bad.

Naruto managed to keep his ass alive but the massive amounts of stitching left his body covered in scars.

"Well I mean the fact I hear the police have warrants on you for assaulting that guy last month," the blond replied while walking over to the ninja.

Goro chuckled, "Oh that, well the charges were dropped, turns out he was wanted for rape, hospital just couldn't ID him since I turned his face to mush and knocked out all his teeth. They actually thanked me for the help."

Naruto nodded and knelt down, reaching into the ninjas back pockets and pulling out his wallet, "Well Goro, I suggest that we make ourselves scarce,"

"Why?"

Taking half the money, he tossed it to Goro who hooked his crowbar on the edge of a trashcan and took the rest before he looked at the ID.

"Because the guy you knocked out is a ninja and the dog is his ninken. They are part of the team keeping tabs on me for the Hokage,"

Goro grimaced, quickly wiping his fingerprints from the wallet and dropping it to the ground, "Let's go,"

Naruto nodded, kicking over the trashcan where a carton of old milk spilled out, covering up any scents with the sickening stench of sour milk. Both turned and jogged deeper into the ally before coming to a fork, one path leading left while the other went right.

"We'll split up here, I need to talk to Blaze anyway about a favor he owes me,"

Goro nodded to the younger teen, "See you at the hangout later then?"

"Yeah,"

"K, see you later Doc,"

-X-

Kurenai jumped over an ally and spotted Kiba laid out on the ground, stopping, she jogged over and jumped into the ally, "Kiba?" she called worriedly.

Dazed, the boy groaned and pushed himself up, "Oh my head…" he whined while touching the tender spot, "What happened?"

"You were knocked out," Kurenai told him while checking him over, "What do you remember?"

Kiba thought back while she helped him up, "I remember seeing Naruto run down this ally, then someone grabbed me and… that's it,"

Akamaru whined and sat himself up, having been hit in the head as well.

Kiba saw his wallet and picked it up while breathing through his mouth, smelling the sour milk. "Damn it," he cursed, holding his empty wallet, "I got jumped by some thug, Kami how embarrassing,"

-X-

Sometime at night

Sixth Street was probably one of the worst kept streets in the slums, like the village took a shit in a hole and out came sixth street. Crack houses, whore houses, seedy bars… you name it and they have it. Their local homegrown gang, known in police databases as the Sixth Street Boys were suspects in numerous arsons inside and out of the village, burning homes of rival gang members to the ground with them still inside.

Their leader Blaze, was a pyromaniac who could take basic household items and a bottle of cheap alcohol and make a firebomb big enough to turn night into day and homes into ash.

"If it isn't my favorite Doctor!" Blaze called out from his seat across the room, his voice traveling over the music from the jukebox and surround sound of the bar.

Walking past two muscled door guards, Naruto looked around the packed bar. It was dirty and dark but it matched the rest of the area around. People drank heavily at the bar, played cards, or played pool at one of the two pool tables they had while music pumped from the speakers.

Nearing the man, Naruto looked at him and said, "Wow, you haven't changed a bit,"

Blaze was once a smooth talking hustler with looks to back his thieving smile, they said that he could con even the death god with his smooth moves but found out the hard way that tricking people out of their money was a bad idea, especially when you live in the same village, to make matters worse it was a ninja that he tricked.

Said ninja found him a week after he was conned, beating the hell out of the man he then set him on fire and left him to burn to death. But his buddies found him and quickly put the fires out before he died and took him to Naruto. Blazes buddy just so happened to be the first person Naruto ever doctored up and remembered the blond teen.

Naruto did what he could, luckily the fires had been put out before any life threatening damage had been done but his face had been burned pretty badly. Without anything covering his face it had been damaged from the heat unlike the rest of him, which had layers of clothing to keep the flames from his skin.

Blazes face was covered in bandages with only his eyes showing, the air against his burnt flesh caused him excruciating pain but without Naruto being there that day to sedate and take care of the fresh burns, there was no doubt that the man now known as Blaze would've died from infection.

Blaze simply shrugged, "Well I blame the bandages, no one makes them in designer colors around here… but Goro told me why you were coming, something about needing help?"

"I'm having some trouble with a tracking team. The Hokage wants them to keep tabs on me and I need you to have some of your boys to make their job tougher,"

Blaze was quite for a minute, "Are you fucking high?"

Naruto nodded, "Not any more than usual,"

"But asking us to fuck with ninjas?"

"Oh don't be such a big pussy, you don't have to kill anyone or fight them, just work your street magic to get them into trouble or embarrass them. Spray-paint their homes, toilet paper their yards… hell write dirty things about them on the bathroom walls if your to much of a wuss," Naruto scolded. "Besides you owe me,"

Blaze cursed under his breath for a minute, "Fine, damn it but this takes care of my debt,"

Naruto smirked, holding up one finger, "No this takes care of one favor, you still owe me a few more,"

"Fine, fine, whatever, just tell me their names."

Reaching into his pocket, Naruto pulled out a small card, "Here are their names, get creative with this but nothing that would call for a investigation."

"I may have a few ideas,"

-X-

The next morning, Naruto woke up to pounding on his front door and checked his small alarm clock with the broken ringer. Laying back he groaned, 9:28 way too early for him or any of his clients to be showing up, usually they didn't come out until late and nighttime was when a fight would break out.

He rolled out of bed, grabbing his trusty Vicodin bottle and hiding it out of sight incase this was a police visit.

Another round of knocking reached his ears and he yelled out that he was coming before pulling on his track pants and walking towards the door, only to curse as he passed his bathroom and noticed a bunch of bloody towels and rags that he had been too lazy to clean from last nights surgery.

A guy had come in with a piece of glass sticking out of side and part of it shattered, leaving glass fragments inside the wound and causing more damage. He had knocked the guy out and spent a few hours cleaning and searching for glass with a flashlight, looking for the reflection before finally sewing him up an hour before his meds wore off.

He had been too tired to clean the white rags and towels and decided to just thrown them into the bathroom to take care of in the morning, planning on filling his tub with bleach and soaking them.

Thinking fast, Naruto hit the fan and quickly threw them into the tub, finding the cleanest towel he had and covering the others before leaving and shutting the door.

"Uzumaki Naruto open this door right now,"

The blond grimaced and groaned, recognizing the voice, "Coming!"

He quickly walked into his living room and unlocked his door, opening it to find the frowning face of Tsunade glaring accusingly at him before she just walked right in, brushing him out of the way.

"Well I've been a little under the weather lately but it's nice to see you too," he told the empty space outside, "Please come on in and make yourself right at home, it's not like I dislike you and-"

"Shut it," she growled, "I don't know what little game your playing but I don't think it's funny,"

Naruto looked confused, "Game?" he asked, closing the door and looking at her, "I don't remember playing any games with you, though if you want we can play the disappearing game, you go first,"

Tsunade glared at him, pulling two flyers out of her coat pocket and throwing them at him, "You know damn well what I'm talking about,"

Naruto caught them and read them, the first had 'Free Ninken to good home.' in big bold letters at the top and read, 'Please contact Kiba Inuzuka or his mother between the times, 10:00 PM and 5:00 AM' underneath it while a drawing of a sad puppy dog holding a hobo stick in it's mouth seemed to beg for a home. The next flyer had, 'Aburame pest control' with the same contact times but for Shino and his family.

"These damn things are all over the village,"

Naruto folded them up and threw them back, "So they decide to advertise and suddenly I've done something? Are you sure you haven't been drinking today?"

Tsunade threw the flyers down, pointing her finger at him, "I know you had something to do with this, both clans are on my ass because of this. I assign them to watch out for you and suddenly this happens,"

"You assigned ninja to spy on me?" Naruto asked, sounding affronted, "I had no idea,"

"Don't fuck with me Naruto," she snapped, "Both clans are pissed about this and I'm keeping them at bay, I know you had a hand in this, I don't now how but I know you did,"

"Your barking up the wrong tree… Hokage-sama, your grasping at straws and trying to connect me to anything you can," He hissed, suddenly losing his warm tone and adopting a cold and cruel voice, "You hide it well, but I know you just want to see me arrested, acting like you actually give a damn about my health and saying that you have ninja watching me for my health. What you really mean to say it that they're watching me to see if I do anything illegal, to arrest me the minute I do something wrong."

"That's not true," she told him, losing her harsh tone.

"Do not lie to me, I was a fool once before but no longer," he growled, "Now, unless you have grounds to take me in then you have no business here, leave,"

She stalked towards the door, "Believe it or not, some people still care about you," she said, stopping with her hand on the knob, "Watching you destroy your life hurts, what would your parents think?"

"What they would've thought doesn't matter, their dead and if not they deserve to be,"

Tsunade opened the door and stepped out, "This isn't the end,"

"No," Naruto shot back walking up to the door, "I know it isn't… your too fucking persistant to stop here,"

Before she could say anything else, Naruto slammed the door in her face and stalked off to his bedroom, planning on going back to sleep until a decent hour.

_To be continued…_

-X-

Please review and let me know your reading and how much you like it… or how much you don't.


End file.
